Connect
by Rabbit Overlord
Summary: Murmuxmon practically had the key to the doors of victory within his claws. No digimon would ever be hurt by one of those disgusting humans ever again. ...If only he hadn't snap the key off in the lock... AU/Multi-Verse


**Chapter 1: Let's Open The Closed Door**

Yokohama Japan

April 3rd 20XX

12:27am

"Why?"

"I didn't do anything..."

"I just want to be left alone!"

These were the thoughts of a young girl as she desperately ran from a group of pursuers. It was a rainy cold night, and footsteps splashing in puddles were the only thing that could be heard over the deluge of raindrops hitting the ground. Pausing, the girl ducked down behind a large dumpster just before a bright light illuminates the spot she was standing, coming from the distance.

The wet, shivering female was breathing hard, exhausted from a chase that she estimated at about thirty minutes in length. She shuddered, tightly holding a giant white egg with green stripes that wrapped around it. Pressing her head against the egg, she tried to curl herself up in an attempt to stay warm, but it wasn't of much use. She was in plain clothes; an over sized white t-shirt and baggy blue jeans, thoroughly soaked through, that clearly didn't fit her slender appearance, although it was better than her feet which were unprotected, and subsequently cut and bruised from the chase. The only thing unique about this girl in appearance was her dirty blond hair that was tied in two twin tails that come forward past her ears and slung wetly against her cheeks and shoulders.

"I'll check down here!" shouted a deep voice. The young girl lifted her head up a bit , trying to catch a glimpse without being seen herself. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach; the voices were too close. A moment later, she could hear the footsteps and see the glow from their flash lights. Should she run now, or maybe try to defend herself? No, she realized, she had something with her that was too precious of a cargo to risk trying to fight anyone off. She didn't know why, but the egg was important and she had to protect it some how.

"How can I protect this egg when I can't protect myself?" The girl whispered to herself. The approaching person was seconds from discovering where she was hidden, so she made the decision to run. She steeled her nerves and leaped up from behind the dumpster and made a run for it. She made it two feet from the approaching person before he shouted out to his comrades that he had identified their target. She sprinted towards the end of the alleyway, looking straight on at her goal.

"I can make it..." she thought to herself. So focused on her goal, she didn't realize until it was too late. Her leg was caught up in garbage she hadn't noticed in her path, causing her to stumble and lose balance. She tried to regain her footing, but it was no use. All she could do was twist herself around so that the impact of the fall was to her back and not the egg. Pain shot through her back as she collided with the wet pavement harshly and slid a bit on the wet stone before stopping. Momentarily dazed, she opened her eyes to see people surrounding her; the chase was over. She was grabbed by her arms and hauled up to her feet roughly by a few of the group that had gathered around her.

"Who are you people!" she demanded of them, but received no answer as they restrained her. Another individual approached her and forcefully grabbed on to the egg, but the young girl put up a fight and would not release it to him. She didn't notice one of the men speaking gravely into a walkie talkie.

"Damn it, no! Let go of me, your not getting this egg!" The young girl was screaming at the top of her lungs and struggling with her captors as they fought to keep her from injuring them.

"I haven't done anything to you peo-" she was cut off by a sudden stabbing sensation in the side of her neck and she immediately froze up.

"Wha-what is happening..." the girl questioned as she began to feel drowsy. A disturbing, tingling sensation coursed through her body. She tried to pull away, but found that her her limbs weren't responding like they should, feeling almost like jelly. It wasn't long before she lost strength in her limbs and the egg was pried from her faltering grip.

The child squirmed fruitlessly. "No... please, I'm just lost..." she tried to inform them, as everything started to blur together. Light footsteps reached her failing senses as a young man approached her and the two individuals holding her.

He had no problem pulling her away from the other men before hoisting her up bridal style in his arms. "Okay, that's enough. I'll take her in from here." The girl found it hard to focus on his face as she looked up at him. Even with the glow of the nearby streetlight illuminating part of the alleyway, she couldn't make out much more than long brown hair.

He gave her a light smile which quickly turned into a worried look at her lack of reaction. "Dude, the what heck did you do to her?" he almost growled, leveling a glare at the others. 

"We were ordered to subdue her," one began, but wisely shut up when the teenager in red leveled a particularly dangerous glare at him.

"And you didn't think tranquing some little girl was overkill? Orders or not, she's just a scared kid and has you chasing her around in the night, what were you even thinking?"

"W-well, protocol-" the man stopped in his explanation at the angry snarl coming from just below his eye level. 

"May I remind you that my partner's fists are level with your waist." The boy's threat was frighteningly clear as the dim light gleamed off of the yellow reptile's claws. They wisely shut up.

"My egg... please," were the last words the cold, wet girl was able to let out before her body went completely numb.

"It'll be fine. Those idiots won't lay a hand on you..." The young man told her. She suddenly felt a bit relieved at his words, just before shutting her eyes, and letting the darkness of sleep claim her.


End file.
